


Brain cracks

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jason POV, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Jason thought things were fine on the Titan's end but Kon's been holding secrets. That's fine but now that they have been blasted out there the kid's falling apart. The house of cards might be next
Relationships: Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Brain cracks

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had another theme for this where Kon is recovering with just Bart to help him. I'll still finish it because I like that.

So Jason hadn’t made it back in time for whatever had gotten the Titans in another tiff. They were honestly no longer his business or his concern. Tim was their token Robin now and from what he had heard Tim had been hauling their asses into line. With some help with the Wonder Woman protegee but since when had Diana’s protégée’s been anything but amazing?

But Jason had heard some things that he wasn’t that cool with and thankfully it wasn’t just him. He had seen Roy’s face when he had gone looking around the common room. Hell he had seen the twisted way Impulse had looked around at what were supposed to be his friends before the guy had left.

He had heard about a few missions gone wrong and a few things happening over the past few months but the way that Jason saw it. No one was dead so it should have ben fine. A few close calls here and there was supposed to bond them or something.

He had the feeling that it wasn’t as anything as light as that. He had seen Cassie’s face when Impulse had booked it out of the tower as though fire was on his ass. Hell the entire atmosphere of the tower had made Dick look around carefully.

Something bad had happened and Jason honestly had no idea what it could be about. What he did know was that Tim’s partner in crime had been no where to be found when they had turned up. Jason had been looking forward to the joking and some eye candy. Now he was standing in a tense atmosphere with no clue if he should leave now or just ease away afterwards.

“You should go after Impulse.” Cassie whispered. Jason caught it anyway. “I don’t think you should be around here right now Robin. We’re still dealing with the aftermath of…” She glanced over her shoulder before she winced. “The interrogation and the ship crash.”

Had Jason read a different report on that? He had thought the missions had gone fairly well. No injuries beyond some scraps. No fatalities but the way everyone was so upset and tense he had to wonder.

“Still?” Tim hissed as he looked past Cassie. “What happened? Where’s-“ He cut off as he stared at someone in particular. “You better be joking me.”

“He was upset. I don’t know all of what she did but I do know what I heard.” Cassie dragged her hands over her hips. “I think… we’re going to need some time. Can you…” She bowed her head. “Can you look for him? I don’t think I can convince everyone to calm down right away or even-“ Her laugh was forced. “Apologize.”

“Kon.” Tim’s soft whisper sent Jason twitching. “Do you know where he went?”

“The ocean.” Cassie murmured. “Uh if he isn’t where he normally would be. There’s a house in Hawaii-“

“Been there.” Tim cut her off. “And I know about the one in Miami and the one in California.” He continued when Cassie tried to speak again. “What the hell happened in that interrogation room? I thought we were over that.”

“I…” Cassie glanced over her shoulder again. “I thought so too.” She whispered. “Please look for him. I don’t know.” She choked. “What he might do right now.”

“On it.” Jason watched the way Tim clapped his friend on the shoulder. He exchanged a long glance with Roy before he did the same with Dick. “You guys coming?”

“Might as well.” If Jason stayed here, he might start pulling for answers and he didn’t think anyone would like _his_ interrogation techniques.

X

“She lost control.” Kon’s bitter laugh stopped Jason from walking forward. “She didn’t mean it.” He shook his head and Jason swallowed as he watched Kon’s big body tremble. “She wasn’t in control of herself so just get over it.” He whispered as he hugged himself. “Get over it.” He slammed his hand onto the sand and Jason stepped back when he saw the crackle. “She just- she put people in danger! She lied! Like I wouldn’t know what _that_ touch felt like! She rooted through me-“ Kon gasped as he held himself. “I feel so fucked up.”

“Kon-El.” The guy that walked from the water made Jason give him a considering glance. He knew Tim and Impulse were close to Kon but Aqualad? You learned things every day. “Are you okay?”

“Did you hear?” Kon choked out as he looked up at the other man. “Did you hear what she did to me when I tried to stop her from torturing that alien?” Kaldur'ahm hesitated before he nodded. “You heard what she said to me and what she did? And no one.” He shuddered. “No one thought that maybe we should take her in for what she did.”

“I know you haven’t fully recovered.” Kaldur’ahm said softly before he placed a hand on Kon’s shoulder. “I still think you should speak to a telepath.”

“There are things. Secrets.” Kon said softly. “That I keep to myself for others happiness. For their safety because if I pull out one thing the whole fucking house of cards fall and people will die.” He gasped and Jason’s heart twisted. “Things that do not have a single thing to do with my father. Do you understand that?” He whispered. “She dug in where she wasn’t invited and the thing I swore would never get revealed. That I would never talk about. Something I regret every day. It is so painful.” Kon shuddered. “It has nothing to do with Lex. If Lex knew. Lex would kill people.” He trembled. “She… she dragged it out and the other shit and she threw that in my face. So because she was power drunk it’s okay?”

“Does this have to do.” Kaldur’ahm paused. “The thing we spoke about around the time of the Christmas party? You were drunk. Superman had just come back alive and I knew something was bothering you-“

“I consented. My head was messed up and I was regretting the past but I knew my heart.” Kon laughed. “I knew what I was doing when you kissed me- Just. I wanted to forget. I don’t- I didn’t want to tell anyone. Couldn’t what happened die with me? I didn’t want anyone to know.” Kon trembled. “None of it. She threw- I never cheated on her! Bart kissed me when we were on break! I never let it go anywhere because I knew I still liked her! I never let Lex get away with shit! I… I didn’t want anyone to know.” He cried and Kaldur’ahm pulled him into his arms. “I didn’t want anyone to find out. I was dumb. I was a kid.” He sobbed. “My head was so fucked up. Everyone was depending on me and I thought I had to be- I thought I had…” Kon shuddered. “If Lex finds out...”

“I can’t support them brushing this under the rug. I don’t see Wonder girl or Robin either.” Kaldur’ahm said softly. “You have many people that believe in you support you Conner. You shouldn’t beat yourself up over this but you do need to talk to someone.”

“I can’t-“

“Even if you can’t walk about that.” Kaldur’ahm stressed. “Talk about the invasion of your mind and how it feels for you. You… you shouldn’t have to deal with that. No one should brush aside your pain. You did the right thing and the circumstances of what happened in that room is different to one of us being hit by a mind-altering drug. She was drunk off her own power and you warned her. I recall you constantly warning her.”

“She pulled so many things. I don’t even know if anything is missing.” Kon trembled. “I don’t want to do anything stupid. I really don’t but. I can’t go back and I’m scared. I’m terrified. Everything was so delicate.” He laughed. “I finally got a balance going and she- she pulled the cards and she’s smelling like roses while I’m the bad guy again. I’m the bad guy for not wanting to team up with her. The bad guy for not wanting to be around her new guy. The bad guy because I tried to stop her and she fucked me up and she isn’t sorry. She feels it’s justified because…” Kon shook his head. “I’m so fucking tired.”

“Your… sister.” Kaldur’ahm said softly. “Luthor was keeping her a secret.”

“Lena can’t be in the limelight.” Kon stressed. “So yes I kept her a secret from the league but- she’s my sister! She’s my family and the tower is work! It was no one’s business! She’s my biological half-sister.” Kon sobbed. “I couldn’t protect anything. Fuck I still feel her in my head. I feel so dirty.” He gasped. “I can’t take this.”

X

“I’ll kill her.” Bart’s face was so serious that Jason had to look him over. “I’m sick of this mess because Kon always suffers for this shit. It’s always Kon people want to blame even when there is no blame to be given. When it was Cassie? Everyone blamed him when anyone with eyes could see they still cared-“

“What the hell did she say?” Tim dragged off his mask before he placed his hands on Bart’s shoulders. “Tell me.”

“I didn’t hear clearly but he went so pale- he was scared. I’ve never seen him like that. I don’t know what she said but it’s something he’s keeping from Luthor and Superman. Something I think would make them freak- I think if they find out…” Bart hissed out slowly. “People might die Rob.”

“Fuck this-“ Tim paused before he dragged Bart closer. “You kissed him?”

“Yeah.” Bart paused. “Was tired of the crying. He liked it but he liked kissing Aqualad more. They were in that room for a whole twenty minutes. Kon was floating when he came out.”

“Gonna come back to that later.” Tim paused before he pulled out his phone. “Fuck. I think… this is out our paygrade.”

“He needs to talk to someone.” Dick slipped past Roy with a sigh. “Tim. Bring him to Gotham. If there’s one person who can listen and understand traumatized children. It’s B. At least we don’t have to worry about him sending him out to fight it out afterwards. He’s already out there.”

“Yeah.” Jason folded his arms. “But… I’ve been putting together the puzzle pieces this whole time and I think the kid is right.” All of them were detectives. If Dick and Tim hadn’t caught on. That was because they didn’t want to. He glanced at Roy and he saw Roy had a suspicion too. “Listen if this is what I think this is? Luthor is going to kill people. A lot of people.” Jason stressed. “And honestly? If this is what I think it is?” Roy nodded at him and Jason sighed. “I don’t blame him.”


End file.
